


In Which the Fire Nation Royal Palace Becomes a Grandiose Orphanage

by paintedladys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Short One Shot, because we all need Dadko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedladys/pseuds/paintedladys
Summary: The Fire Lord and Lady were notorious for their humanitarian work. Of course, there was an element of practicality behind doing good deeds. It was necessary to show the world that the Fire Nation Royal Family were altruistic people. Though, no one could've anticipated the extent of the Fire Lord’s charity... well, except maybe Katara.





	In Which the Fire Nation Royal Palace Becomes a Grandiose Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> I am only slightly tipsy, and I am in need of fluff right now.

It was a diplomatic mission to Yu Dao. Another discussion on the organization of the United Republic. Coming home with a baby was never a part of the plan, however, no one could have expected the hearbreaking cry that come from a dreary alleyway. 

It was damp from the light rain, but the Fire Lord made his way from the carriage, out into the dimly lit street. When he first encountered the child, he was initially shocked by the size of the thing, it was barely the size of his hand. The baby was wrapped in a towel and carelessly laid in a wooden papaya box.  Through closer examination, he could tell that it was born mere hours ago, for the infant was still covered with sticky afterbirth and blood. 

Zuko had a fear of fatherhood, yes, but upon having his first daughter, he has been starting to feel more comfortable with the idea of raising children. Though he had not expected to father another one anytime soon. 

But something pulled him as he stared down at the screaming child. Some would call it a natural paternal instinct, though, Zuko didn’t think about the specifics of what he felt. He took the babe in his arms, a boy he quickly discovered, and made his way back to the Governor’s house without a breath of hesitation.

Katara was more than happy when Zuko decided to keep a little Ravi, immediately accepting him into their little family unit. The court, however, were up in arms when the young couple brought home an extra swaddled baby. 

“No, he won't be the heir,” was the Fire Lord's statement on the matter. “Princess Kya will be the Fire Lord.” Unless she didn't want to, figured Zuko.

The ethnically ambiguous child made everyone question if it was a bastard. The drama that ensued was enough for Katara to ask Zuko to never bring home another child.

* * *

The second child he introduced to the family was a six-year-old orphan found stealing moon peaches from Caldera marketplace. He was caught by the home guard and locked up in a cell. To say that the Fire Lord was upset when touring the new station would be an understatement. He would be the one to decide his fate, not these ex-military men.

Katara embraced the boy the moment she saw him, though his advisors were not happy. “You bring in a hooligan from the streets. A thief.”

“Silence,” Zuko all but shouted, giving the best impression of his father he could muster. He remembered the long days walking through the Earth Kingdom. The things he had done were not in the slightest honorable. “You don’t know true hunger. I don't want to hear it.”

* * *

“Zuko, I love you, but how many are you going to take off the street?” Katara asked, watching the toddler rest her head against his chest, looking awfully adorable. She was almost certain that Zuko told the girl to act cute, just to tug at her heart.

Zuko shifted away his Blue Spirit mask so she could see his face.  “We have over forty-five free bedrooms.”

“We are not adopting forty-five children,” she said before placing a kiss on her new daughter’s head.

Well, he probably won’t make it to forty-five. 

* * *

Everyone assumed it was Katara. Her maternal love was radiant and almost blinding, so it wasn't an outlandish presumption. When the third foundling suddenly appeared in the palace, pitying whispers echoed throughout the nation. That poor Fire Lord, having to deal with an overbearing humanitarian for a wife. 

On his way to a dinner party celebrating the late King Bumi, Zuko found a baby crying inside of a trash bin, barely a few months old. So when the Fire Lord and the Avatar entered the scene with a child wrapped up in a fine red cloak, the room went silent. 

Katara sighed as Zuko made his way up to her on the balcony. “So, this is why you are late?”

Zuko gave a small smile. “Please?”

“I am tired, Zuko.”

“She is beautiful,” he rebuked. 

Katara stared at the crowd of nobles from all over the world, who were watching the scene with intense fascination. She sighed. “Can we talk about this in private?”

Zuko agreed, and they found a small room where the predictable decision was made. By the end of the evening, they announced their newest member of the household. Word spread around that the Fire Lord was the softie of the power couple, and only a minuscule part of him resented it. 

* * *

Katara really tried to dissuade that damn governor from visiting an orphanage. She praised the spirits when Zuko came home with only one. 

Over the course of a year, another three children entered their ménage, and she only gave birth to one.  

* * *

“I don't understand why you are complaining Katara. You adopted Aang the moment that ice cube exploded.” 

“Wow. Okay,” replied the the Master of All Four Elements, “that was a little uncalled for.”

“Shut up, Sokka,” Katara said. She had dark purple circles under her eyes from the sleepless night with a baby.

Zuko’s hair was almost completely gray, quite a feat for a man nearing forty, Fire Lord or not. “Well, I couldn't resist,” he said as he readjusted the newest member of the family so she was more comfortable.

“We know,” all three responded.

There was a loud crash in the other room, then bouts of laughter. Zuko sighed, and he got up to scold his rambunctious ward. 

“You know, my offer still stands," Aang suggested.

Kya, who was now almost at adulthood, nodded rapidly. “ _Please, Dad_. Nine is enough.” Ravi hummed his approval to the idea.

  
Zuko suddenly stopped at the entryway. When he imagined his beautiful children being raised by the acolytes, it made his soul cry out. “Definitely not,” Zuko said holding his daughter close. “Ten is a lucky number, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ten children, in order: Kya (Biological), Ravi, Kazu, Ai, Buma, Azuk, Naruq (Biological), Hun, Patchi, and Izumi.


End file.
